


You and I (got a bad reputation)

by Estelle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: A little glimpse into Bain and Reyes' relationship.





	You and I (got a bad reputation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> You got me into shipping this in the first place, so of course I had to write you a treat! Hope you like it!

Bain didn’t want to be here. He hadn’t even wanted to come to Andromeda. But when your absent father, who was a sought-after mercenary and apparently associated with Commander Shepard, sent you a message to look into the Andromeda Initiative, you took that advice. So he had applied, planning to keep his head low, maybe working security and not attracting too much attention to himself.  
But then the rebellion had happened, and a pretty pilot with a pretty mouth and an even prettier arse had asked him for help, and unfortunately he was incapable of saying no to pretty people.  
So here he was now, making a living as a kett hunter.  
It wasn’t as bad as he had feared, but it certainly wasn’t great. Though he had discovered that the pretty pilot – Reyes – could do _very_ pretty things with his pretty mouth, when they had fallen into bed together shortly after their arrival on Kadara, and hooking up ever since, every time Bain stopped on the planet.  
They had a kind of friends with benefits arrangement going, though the benefits had come first and the friendship had come later. At first, the only things he knew about Reyes were what wicked things he could do with his tongue, which spot on his neck to kiss to make him absolutely writhe in pleasure, and what he looked like when he came. But now, he also knew personal titbits about him, like his favourite colour or his mother’s name or how he liked his coffee in the morning, and more intimately his ambition for Kadara. In fact, he was one of the trusted few who knew just _how_ ambitious Reyes actually was and how deep his entanglement with Kadara politics ran, secret identity and all.  
So life wasn’t too bad, all things considered, and Bain was quite contend with the arrangement they had.  
That was, until the Pathfinder landed on Kadara, and Bain witnessed Reyes meeting with her. He was at the back of the bar, pretending he wasn’t listening in, there to provide backup if necessary.  
The Pathfinder was a bright-eyed young thing, who Bain judged to be totally unsuitable for the position, way too innocent and inexperienced looking. She actually blushed when Reyes flirted with her, and Bain’s stomach dropped, not liking the way Reyes winked at her.  
They had never discussed being exclusive or having anything even remotely resembling a relationship, and why should they when what they had was great, so the revelation that he did not like seeing Reyes flirt with someone else was not one he ever wanted to have. Equally unwelcome was the realisation that he hadn’t even _looked_ at anyone else since his fling with Reyes had started.  
But here it was.  
No very maturely, he did the only thing that came to mind, leaving the planet and not returning Reyes messages, stubbornly thinking that his problem would go away if he just ignored it.  
Unfortunately, after two weeks of sulking and killing as many kett as he could find, his feelings had unsurprisingly _not_ gone away, and he needed to go back to Kadara on top of that.  
He had only been on the planet for a few hours, when of course Reyes found him in his hideout, striding in like he owned the place and pulling Bain into a passionate kiss that he was powerless to resist.  
“You asshole!”, he accused him then, pulling back, and Bain realised how his actions had looked. Andromeda was a dangerous place, even more so for a kett hunter, and no communication very likely meant that he was dead somewhere in a ditch.  
“Fuck, sorry!”, he replied, trying to rub soothing circles onto Reyes’s back, but he pulled away from him completely.  
“Sorry? That’s all you have to say after two weeks of silence? I was worried! I thought you were…”, he stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.  
Bain sighed. “I didn’t know you…”  
“What, cared?”, Reyes interrupted him, and Bain nodded. “How can you think that?”  
With that, he stepped forward again, kissing him heatedly. “Let me show you”, he murmured against his lips, and Bain certainly wasn’t going to object.  
A long while and some very satisfying orgasms later, they lay entangled on the small bed, Bain on his back and Reyes half on top of him. He rested his chin on Bain’s chest to look at him.  
“So are you gonna tell me why you disappeared on me?”  
Bain looked at the ceiling uncomfortably. “I’d really rather not.”  
Reyes grinned. “Are you blushing?”  
“Well, you certainly made the Pathfinder blush.” Damn, he hadn’t meant to say _that_ out loud.  
“Wait a second!” Reyes grin widened even more. “Are you jealous?”  
Bain tried to move away, but Reyes shifted his weight, effectively pinning him under him.  
“No, I like that thought”, he confessed, suddenly looking more unsure than Bain had ever seen him.  
“Really?” Bain smiled. “In that case, yeah, I am.”  
Reyes answering smile was blinding, and Bain thought that even with a war on the horizon, both at a large scale with the kett and at a smaller one on Kadara, with Reyes looking at him like this, maybe he was exactly where he wanted to be after all.


End file.
